


Dumbledore Didn't Know What He Was Asking For

by ookamijudge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the escape of Sirius Dumbledore decides that they need some extra protection and takes some time away from the school to go hire it. He will soon learn though that his 'grandfatherly' act will only get him so far especially with the Hokage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Come Seeking Help

Tsunade studied the man across from her for several long moments before finally speaking "Shinobi are not Wizards." She informed him easily ignoring the odd sort of illusion that the man was trustworthy and what appeared to be a twinkle in his eyes.

"I have heard many good things about your village and I am sure that your best could pass well enough."

The look on fifth Hokage's face clearly said she wasn't buying his words and wondered if he knew anything about their 'best' as he put it. "You are wanting to hire several teams to pass as students in your school are you not?" she replied instead of just denying his request as she really wanted to and in fact should. He had offered money though and they were in need of it so she would put up with this for long enough to teach him a lesson and then maybe grant his request. When he nodded she decided that it was time to show this man what he was dealing with "Bear bring me teams 7, 8, 9, and 10. Make sure to tell Kakashi that if he is not here in ten minutes his Genin will know he is the reason they are stuck on D ranks for the next six months." She was rather amused to see him twitch when the ANBU leapt out the window though she did wonder whether it was due to the window jumping or not having seen the ANBU.

Ten minutes later and a knock on the door saw all four teams filing into the office and she was proud that the looks on their faces were those of excitement, blankness, or boredom. They might be normal expressions, but they were normal for Civilians as well, the better for this man to underestimate them. This man across from her clearly didn't know what he was dealing with not with what that brief look on his face told her. "If you want to hire and hide guards these are the teams you will take." She informed him glad at the second slight crack in his mask that reveled his disbelief when Naruto started making noise. "You doubt their skill?" more noise from Naruto, but she ignored it in favor of continuing to watch her 'guest' "How about a test then." She offered easily.

"My dear I am sure..."

"I don't care what you are sure of, you clearly didn't look into our village or Shinobi enough." Tsunade informed the man who called himself a Wizard "Shikamaru you have 1 hour to prepare. Training ground 37, enemy numbers and skill level unknown, your team is all the Genin here."

"What a drag."

"Jonin stay here the rest of you dismissed." She ordered rather amused when the man seemed surprised once more as all the Genin preceded to jump out the window. Tsunade waited until she was sure the 12 were gone before speaking once more "Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai you leave in 45 minutes." She informed the Jonin.

"You told the one call Shikamaru an hour."

The soft tone that seemed to be trying to chastise her just caused her to narrow her gaze "I know what I told him." She informed the wizard calmly "Life is not fair and we are shinobi our information will not always be right and he, like the rest of us, has to learn to adapt. It is the same reason I called all of team 7 knowing that Sasuke was still recovering from injuries in the hospital and team 9 knowing that Lee was still not up to par after his surgery."

"You are ok with this as their teachers?"

If the wizard thought that appealing to the Jonin would make any difference he was in for a rude awakening as even Kakashi, who had been reading his ever present orange book, looked up all four fixing the man with a hard look and barely restrained Killing Intent. "You are trying to appeal to the wrong people. They are Jonin and they know how things work, you would have better luck appealing to the likes of Iruka, one of their former teachers, on the grounds that Naruto might be hurt. I can let you try if you want." She offered knowing that while there was the potential for him to disagree and he could be scary she was the Hokage and he would listen to her orders. Either way it would just help her in truth and she knew it.

There was a pause before the old man nodded and she spoke once more "Crane go to the academy and get me Iruka, if he tries to say he will come later tell him it concerns Naruto." She smirked when the old man twitched for a third time as he watched someone else use the window as an exit. This man had not done nearly enough research, but her shinobi also seemed to be in the mood to be dramatic and show off today, not that she was going to stop them. Ten minutes later and there was a knock on the door "Come in." she called wondering what the man would try to say to convince Iruka.

"Hokage-sama you called..."

The greeting and question drifted off and Tsunade assumed it had to do with the presence of so many Jonin, including Naruto's, and an unknown person being in the room. "Iruka this man has something he would like to talk to you about." She 'explained' wondering how the old man would try and spin things if she gave him the chance.

"How are you my dear boy?"

The smirk fell from her face, 'wrong words old man' she thought to herself knowing good and well that trying to play 'family' with most shinobi would not end you up where you wanted to get. Still if she knew Iruka...

"I am well sir."

...yes polite as ever the man was, but the lack of return on the question was him making it clear what he thought of the man already.

"That is good."

Either the old man was just that dense that he didn't notice or that stupid that he didn't realize. Tsunade wasn't sure which just off but she was sure the conversation could potentially tell them all the answer to that.

"I was just telling the Hokage here that I was hoping to hire several of your best people to help protect the school I am headmaster of. She brought in these four and their teams saying that if I wanted to hire someone it could be them since I was wanting them to act as students. She decided to show me their skills with a test and sent them out with Shikamaru tell them to be ready in an hour then told these four they were to follow forty five minutes later."

Tsunade watched the old man when he stopped their wondering what he expected to happen. Evidently the old man thought that would be enough to get Iruka upset, how much research did the man do? "This man came here wanting to hire our best to pose as students. I informed him that he would take who I told him to if he wanted our help and offered him Genin teams and the chance to test them. Shikamaru as a newly promoted Chunin was given command of the Genin in rookie teams 7, 8, and 10 along with team 9 and told he had an hour to prepare. Their Jonin instructors were told to follow forty five minutes later and he seems to take offense to the false information Shikamaru was given." The blank look on Iruka's face was perfect.

"He doubts them?"

Tsunade smirked once more "He does." She agreed glad when his look hardened "Would you like to join the exercise Iruka." She offered.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

That was what she had hoped might happen by offering the old man a chance she met the old man's gaze her smirk fading into a blank look "We are shinobi. Death could come for us at any time and our information will not always be accurate. You saw the loud mouth dressed in orange?" she questioned waiting until he nodded "He considers Iruka to be like a father." She informed the old man "Tie Iruka up he can be our inside man." She added to the others her gaze not leaving the old man's to see his reply.

The wait after that was a tense one, but when it came time all seven of them along with two silent ANBU left the office though various means converging on the training ground. The first thing they spotted once they got there was Shikamaru lounging against a tree seemingly having fallen asleep watching the clouds. "Kurenai?" she questioned and the other woman shook her head and drew a kunei tossing it at the seemingly sleeping Chunin.

"Wait."

Too late to stop the move by the time Asuma spoke and just a second later the weapon hit 'Shikamaru' and he exploded in a cloud of smoke. Well now Shikamaru and the genin would know they were there oh well, but all was silent, oddly so in fact, but they had had at least forty minutes to set up which was more than plenty for Naruto alone, add in Shikamaru leading him and well it was beyond enough.

"You better get out here brat, the clone gave you away as much as it warned you. If you don't get out here we might have to hurt Iruka." She called deciding to get things started as soon as they could she didn't want to be at this all day and with the patience of most of this group it could take awhile. She hid a sigh when less than a moment later an orange clad loud mouth emerged from the trees, apparently they could plan all they wanted, but Naruto would give up any plan for the teacher.

"Hi Iruka-Sensei! How did they get you? Guess I need to give Konohamaru more lessons don't I."

Tsunade couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when the teacher shut his eyes, but it quickly became obvious why when Naruto used his 'famous' henge and both Kakashi and Asuma released the man who was just as quickly carried away by two more orange clad Naruto's before the one in front of them that had become female abruptly disappeared in smoke. Apparently someone had thought fast enough after all. 'And this' she thought with a glance at Dumbledore 'is just the opening act.' He would be sure to do his research properly in the future she would be sure of that by the time she was done with this lesson and got him to agree to either take the offered teams or sent him packing.


	2. You've Done It Now

The Jonin stood there for several long moments watching the forest before Kakashi finally spoke up “So how long before…”

“They did what!”

“..didn’t take as long as I thought it would. Do you think he knew this would happen?” Kakashi finished once the rather loud sound of Naruto screaming from nearly every part of the forest in front of them died down.

Asuma didn’t even bother to look at the other male instead taking a moment to lite the smoke he had pulled out on the trip to the training ground “Maybe, this is Shikamaru. If he hadn’t planned for it to happen or at least thought it could I’m sure it didn’t take him long to figure out. The real question is can he stop Naruto from destroying his plan now?”

Tsunade debated on letting the talk continue if for no other reason than to see if their guest would twitch some more or show more cracks in his mask, but she wanted this over “Don’t just stand there. You four know your mission now carry out your orders.”

Dumbledore really wasn’t sure what all this was supposed to prove, but he decided to let the woman have her moment after all he was sure she would see his point before it was over. He turned to watch the four teachers only to have to resist the urge to blink as all he found were leaves floating to the ground. He wasn’t sure how much later it was, but it couldn’t have been more than ten minutes when he heard the woman speak again.

“Maybe I need to demote them if it’s going to take them this long to capture 11 Genin and 1 rookie Chunin when 2 of them are injured.”

Surely she had to be kidding? Wasn’t she trying to prove that these should be the ones he took? If that was the case shouldn’t she be glad it was taking this long?

“And I thought Naruto’s traps were annoying.”

Dumbledore didn’t jump at the voice though it was just barely. Turning his attention to the voice he found all the original shinobi once more gathered with the children tied up. The adults showed various signs of something. The woman looked to be soaked her hair dripping water, the male in green spandex had some holes in his outfit now with bloodied scratches showing though, the smoking male had singe marks in a couple of places, and the white haired man had singed hair and was giving the orange dressed blond boy a look he didn’t like. From the direction of the forest though came laughter and turning his head back that way he spotted another of the orange clad blond rolling on the ground laughing.

He caught sight of something silverish head in the direction of the orange form, but before he could even think to speak it had gotten to the boy and the ‘boy’ had vanished into smoke. Even having seen it once already it still surprised him especially when another of the boy walked out of the forest grinning.

“Awe so mean Kakashi-Sensei, I was just doing what Shikamaru said to.”

Wondering at the meaning especially when the boy pointed at where he and the other children were with their teachers only for all the children to all turn into another of the orange boy.

“He wanted me to tell you which one was the real me and that everyone isn’t who they seem, but if your gonna be like that I don’t care.”

The boy down at the forest added before giving them all what he thought was meant to be a rather rude gesture and turning into smoke. Just how many of that orange boy were there?

“Did any of you think to check for transformations or shadow clones? Especially with Naruto involved?” Tsunade questioned the Jounin tiredly.

“I did.” Kurenai replied.

“And?” The Hokage prompted.

“She figured out Akamaru was a fake. Shikamaru decided we had to capture her and give Iruka-Sensei company.” ‘Kurenai’ replied before going up in smoke to be replaced by another orange boy who waved at them before disappearing.

Tsunade resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the other blond’s antics “Did anyone else think to try?” she prompted instead.

“I did.” it was Asuma this time who spoke up “Knew it was something Shikamaru could have come up with.”

“And?” The Hokage prompted once more.

More smoke and another grinning blond where ‘Asuma’ had been “He figured out Shino was a fake because he wasn’t using his bugs to attack while he dodged. Apparently Iruka-Sensei needed lots of company.” the Naruto clone formerly known as Asuma grinned and scratched the back of his head. Abruptly the grin faded and he pointed at their guest “Shikamaru says it’s your fault Iruka’s here, you’re the only reason she would have brought Iruka here he says. So this is all your fault if he hadn’t been here he wouldn’t have needed company.” he told the old man loudly before disappearing into smoke.

Tsunade considered the two remaining Jounin long with the 16 tied up Naruto, she didn’t want to ask, but well she had known leaving Naruto and Shikamaru together for that long cause cause problems. She just didn’t realize how many apparently “And you two?” she probed. She could tell right away they hadn’t thought to check well at least that meant only two of them had been captured. Still she had a feeling that they wouldn’t hear the end of it for it. Well that was for later for now to see if the message was starting to get through to their guest “You have to be one of our best to become Jounin, you have to be a Jounin have a Genin team.” she said watching him from the corner of her eye, but the old man didn’t seem to be getting the point. Fine she supposed a first hand view might just be needed. “Are you the real one?” she questioned one of the tied up clones sharply.

“Why should I tell you?”

“I’ll take that as a no.” she informed the clone before it could get to smart mouthed and pointed at their guest “He’s not just the reason Iruka’s here he also doesn’t believe you can be Hokage.” she informed the clone before nodding to Kakashi who gave it a sharp kick causing it to pop there that should...

“He did what?!”

...yep it did get his attention. Now to just wait she was sure Naruto would do the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Tsunade is trying to provoke Naruto because she knows that he's the most flashy/loud of the 'kids' and she's trying to make a point. Also yes they did capture two of the Jounin, I am of the firm opinion that given enough time and the help of Shikamaru Naruto could set a trap for anyone and adding in the other 10 people you've got a death trap. Also warning this may end up with some unintentional Kakashi bashing in it, I like the man but think he's a crap teacher there might be training we don't see with him, but what we do see I don't call real training.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more characters, warning and such as they come up, but this is still a WIP so only adding what I have for now.


End file.
